diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vizar
Vizar 'Viza' Grayhem Vizar 'Viza' ist für sein Alter von mittlerweile 23 Wintern sehr dünn und klein, er wiegt schlappe 64kg auf 1,75 Meter. Die rabenschwarzen Haare des jungen Menschen sind immer zu einem Zopf nach hinten zusammengebunden, wobei eine Strähne zur linken Seite seiner Stirn hinter sein Ohr abschweift. Die Figur von Vizar passt im Grunde genommen nicht zu seinem Alter, er schaut vom Gesicht und von seinem Körper her eher noch wie ein pubertierendes Kind von 15 Wintern aus. Dennoch sieht er für sein Aussehen sehr gut gepflegt aus, seine Haare scheinen in einem durchaus normalen, wenn nicht schon perfektem Zustand, sein Gesicht erweißt keine Unreinheiten, sowie auch sein restlicher Körper nicht. Die Geschichte hinter Vizar Man mag es von dem ersten Schein her nicht glauben, aber der junge Mensch hat bereits in seinem bisherigen Leben viel erlebt. Er wurde von seiner Mutter, Olivia Grayhem, in der alten Stadt Lordaeron geboren. Bereits in seinen jungen Jahren wurde Ihm der Umgang mit dem Schwert von seinem Vater, Darvid Grayhem, beigebracht, welcher zur damaligen Zeit in dem Militär von Lordaeron als einfacher Soldat tätig war. Die Familie Grayhem gehörte sicherlich nicht einem Adelsstand an, jedoch konnten sie durchaus besser leben, als so manch andere Bewohner der Stadt. Seine Mutter lehrte Vizar immer, dass sie trotz mehreren Möglichkeiten nichts besseres als die sonstigen Bewohner sind, denn sie vertrat den Galuben, dass jeder Mensch gleichgestellt werden sollte und niemand etwas besseres ist als sont jemand. Sein Vater sah das ganze nicht so, er vertrat die Meinung, dass vorallem sie sich das Recht rausnehmen sollten und zeigen sollten, was sie auch haben. Vizar lernte vieles von seinem Vater, aber was solche menschliche Dinge anging war er immer auf der Seite von seiner Mutter. Natürlich ist er schon immer etwas hochnäsig und eingebildet gewesen, aber er hat nie andere Menschen verachtet. Durch diese Einstellung gewann die Familie Grayhem viele Freunde über das ganze Land sogar teilweise verteilt. Kurz vor seinem 10'en Geburtstag brach die Geißel über Lordaeron herein, sein Vater musste sich von seiner Familie trennen und kämpfen, so also war sein letztes Wort an seinen Sohn, dass er etwas aus seinem Leben machen soll. Unter emotionalen Bedingungen musste Vizar nun also ein paar greifbare Sachen an sich nehmen und das Haus verlassen, seine Mutter hatte ihn vorgeschickt, da sie noch ein paar andere Dinge holen müsse. So rennte Vizar nun in den Wald, alleine und auf sich selbst gestellt. Dort wartete er auf seine Mutter, sie kam nicht.. Nachdem er fast einen ganzen Tag gewartet hat, ging er tiefer in den Wald, da noch immer Geräusche aus der Stadt zu hören waren, er hatte Angst.. Später traf eine Kutsche mit Stromer Soldaten ein, sie waren gerade auf den Weg in Richtung Sturmwind, als sie auf den kleinen Jungen am Wegesrand aufmerksam wurden. So also nehmten sie Vizar auf und fuhren mit ihm zusammen nach Sturmwind. In Sturmwind angekommen gaben sie ihn an das Waisenhaus, er selbst kannte dort niemanden, dachte er zumindest. Nach einem Winter hatte er sich dort eingelebt, zwar nicht richtig in die Gesellschaft, aber so, dass er selbst für sich sein Leben leben konnte. .. to be continued.. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler)